The Bravest Man He Ever Knew
by hadesgirl015
Summary: On the first day of school James gets Albus into trouble, and the two of them our brought to the headmisttresses office, where Albus meets two very interesting paintings. How will it turn out? ONE-SHOT.


**I don't own Harry Potter :( **

The Bravest Man He Ever Knew

Albus Severus Potter was wandering around Hogwarts. After all, he was just sorted last night, and was having trouble finding the classes. "I needed to get to Transfiguration before I upset the Professor," he thought in his mind.

"Hey, Al, is something wrong?" a voice behind asked.

He turned and saw his brother, James Sirius Potter, coming up behind him.

"I can't find the Transfiguration room." Albus said.

"Really, it wasn't that hard for me." James said.

"But you nicked Dad's Map. That is a perfect map of the school, secret passages and everything." Albus said.

"Hey, finders keepers." James said.

"What are you two doing out of class?" a voice behind them asked. They turned and found Headmistress McGonagall behind them.

"I can't find my class. And my dunderhead of a brother is just slowing me down further." Albus said.

"James, Albus, come with me to my office." McGonagall said.

"Great, thanks to you, I am in trouble on the first day." Albus said.

"That is nothing little bro, I was in trouble an hour after the sorting." James said.

"Yes, because you live up to highly to your name sakes." Albus said.

The two Potter boys were led into the Headmistress's office.

"Wow, so many pictures." Albus said.

"They are all past Headmasters." McGonagall said.

Albus scanned the room and his eyes landed on two paintings, Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape, his name sakes.

"Hey guys!" James said

"James, you were in here far too often that you are two well acquainted with these portraits." McGonagall said.

"Oh, great, the Potter brat is back. What did he do this time Minerva?" Snape asked.

"Slowing down lost first years Severus, and be nice." McGonagall said.

Snape's eyes seem to meet Albus' and he looked at him. Albus figured because he was pretty much a replica of his father Harry Potter, minus his father's famous scar.

"James, why must you always get into trouble." McGonagall asked.

"He can't help it, he is named after two Marauders." Albus said. "I don't see why he has to live up to it though, Teddy never got into this much trouble, we sent him one Howler in all his Hogwarts years, just last year James was sent what was it eight?"

"Nine." James said proudly.

"Albus, I think I can trust you not to do anything while I escort your brother to his class." McGonagall said.

"Yes ma'am." Albus said.

McGonagall led James out of the room, so Albus turned and walked over to the paintings of his two name sakes.

"Well, another Potter brat." Snape said.

"Severus, we don't even know the boy yet." Dumbledore said.

"If he's anything like his brother and grandfather, and that mutt, they are going to be the death of Minerva." Snape said.

"I'm not really all like my brother. I'm sorry if he causes you a lot of problems." Albus said. "Besides there is our sister yet in two years."

"Great!" Snape said sarcastically.

"So, let's get know each other." Dumbledore said.

"Well, I was sorted into Slytherin yesterday." Albus said.

"I bet that annoyed your father, a Potter in Slytherin." Snape said.

"He doesn't care." Albus said.

"What is your name?" Dumbledore said.

"I'm Albus Severus." Albus said.

Dumbledore smiled and Snape looked shocked.

"He named you after me?" Snape asked.

"You were the bravest man he ever knew. And I am proud to be in Slytherin like you." Albus said.

Apparently James' class was close because McGonagall came in then, "Albus let's get you to class."

"Yes ma'am." Albus said. "Pleasure meeting you two." he said to the paintings of Dumbledore and Snape.

After the two of them left Snape smiled, "Perhaps I thought wrong of Harry."

"He is not his father Severus." Dumbledore said.

"Yeah, I know that now." Snape said, and then smiled. "I think I am going to like that boy."

"Which one?" Dumbledore asked.

"Both, Harry and his second son." Snape said.

"And James?" Dumbledore asked.

"Merlin no!" Snape said. "He is than both his name sakes combined." Snape said.

"Progress I guess." Dumbledore said. "I guess some things do change." Dumbledore left to go visit some of his other paintings that were around.

"What did that kid tell me about Harry?" Snape asked himself. "That I was the bravest man he ever knew."


End file.
